


Link and the Pink Like-Like

by DKN117



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Shota, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKN117/pseuds/DKN117
Summary: While exploring the Lost Woods, the young hero known as Link encounters a strange new type of Like-Like. When it swallows him up, the creature proceeds to do things to the little boy that he'd never imagined.





	

The 10-year-old Hylian boy named Link was exploring a section of the Lost Woods that bordered his home village. He had his sword & shield ready; his recently-completed adventure had taught him to be ready for anything at any time. In a few days, he planned to head out in search of his fairy companion Navi, who’d disappeared shortly after he & she were returned here, to their own time, after vanquishing the neighboring timeline’s Ganondorf.

 

Right now, he was moving through the mysterious, spatially-twisting woods, investigating after one of the Kokiri scouts mentioned seeing and hearing brief signs of something new and strange, never quite able to get a good look or tell if it was friendly or not. He was armed in case it wasn’t.

 

As he moved through a section particularly darkened by the trees’ canopy overhead, he thought he heard something – a soft, slithering squishing sound. He turned, and gasped as he saw the biggest Like-Like he had ever seen. It towered over the little boy, at least eight or nine feet tall. And, rather than the mottled fleshy color that all other ones he’d seen before had, this one was bright pink. It loomed over him, the opening at its top quivering slightly. The boy gritted his teeth, taking a stance with his sword & shield at the ready. Several times, ‘normal’ Like-Likes had attacked him, trying to eat his shield, sword, rupees, or something else he was carrying. He had no idea what this giant pink one would want, but he would be prepared to not let it take any of his stuff!

 

However, Link was incorrect in assuming what the Giant Pink Like-Like’s target was.

 

The first hint the young ‘Hero of Time’ got that this Like-Like was even more different from the norm than what he expected was when it leaned forward more, pointed its ‘mouth’ at him, and ‘spat’ out a swarm of large, pink tentacles that moved with startling speed. Caught off-guard, Link let out a cry of surprise as the tentacles – warm, wet, squishy-soft to the touch but with underlying firm strength – wrapped all around his limbs, restraining him in an instant. He grunted and struggled, but the surprisingly strong tentacles didn’t budge. Two of them wrapped around his wrists and hands, and forced him to let go of his sword and shield, dropping to the forest floor.

 

Then, Link let out a surprised little squeal as the tentacles began rapidly stripping off his clothes. His hat, his gloves, his boots, his tunic, shirt, underwear… Soon, the 10-year-old hero was blushing brightly as he was being held slightly up off the ground by the tentacles totally naked, his soft and slender little body bared and helpless. He was then picked up, more tentacles emerging to grab hold of, lift and restrain his body; he let out a little whine from the feel of the warm, soft, slightly wet-feeling tentacles touching his bare chest, back, and belly. He then noticed that he was being lifted up toward the Giant Pink Like-Like’s mouth, which was opening wide. He gasped and struggled, now feeling genuine fear; he was about to be swallowed whole?!

 

His legs were forcefully pulled close together, and then he let out an “Eeep!” as his bare feet were pulled in, soon followed by the rest of his legs. He twitched and shivered as his hips were next, feeling the soft, warm, wet flesh slide up his butt and privates as they were pulled in. His frightened cries were soon muffled as in short order his upper body, arms, and head were pulled in as well.

 

Link found himself inside a damp, warm, tight ‘tunnel’ of flesh, tentacles still holding him virtually immobile. He was soon toward the center of the Like-Like’s insides, and he noticed that although most of his body was being restrained and pressed down to keep him in place, there was ample space around the front of his head, which led to a still-open section reaching out to the creature’s mouth. He realized that the Pink Like-Like was deliberately making sure he could still breathe. But why? If it was gonna eat him, why would it make sure he still got air to breathe?

 

Then, Link let out a surprised and muffled squeak as a warm, soft tentacle pushed its way between his lips and into his mouth, rubbing his tongue and the roof of his mouth; it sent little tingles through the touched parts, actually feeling kinda good, just a little… Then, from the tip of the tentacle, something hot and thick and gooey started to flow, tasting a little sweet. It quickly built up, until he had no choice but to start swallowing it. The young boy’s soft gulps occasionally sounded out as the tentacle continued to ‘feed’ him, feeling it slide down into his belly. Just when he started to feel a little full, it stopped coming, and the tentacle slowly withdrew from his mouth.

 

Over the next couple minutes, Link started feeling funny. His little body felt warm, it felt like his skin became a little more sensitive, his breathing became slightly rough and panting, his cute little cheeks flushed, and down below his penis grew and hardened, soon fully erect and occasionally softly twitching. The child hero didn’t really know what was going on… Several tentacles began to softly caress his sides, back & shoulders, neck, and thighs, and it felt surprisingly good, soon drawing a very soft little hum/moan from his lips.

 

And then, the little boy let out a startled squeak-gasp as something touched against his dick, sending a spark of strange new sensation that made him twitch. Something hot and wet slowly stroked up the underside, making him shiver and let out sharp gasps. It went away, leaving him with curious feelings… and then an ‘onahole’-form tentacle found and slowly took in his penis. The little blonde boy gasped and let out high, surprised squeaky moans, his back arching as shivers ran up his body, as his dick was slowly but steadily surrounded, enveloped, _engulfed_ by incredible hot, wet, soft tightness from all directions. Soon it was all the way down, and he trembled and moaned as he was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations.

 

Then, the onahole-form tentacle started moving, its insides ‘stroking’ his dick up & down with a regular rhythm. He let out gasps and squeaks and moans, confused and a little bit frightened, as the strange and powerful new sensations made his hips twitch (or try to, anyway, still being held in place) and his head feel a little funny. The tentacle sped up a little, the increasing sensations making the little boy moan louder, his little body twitching in the other tentacles’ grasp.

 

Link was confused and disoriented, the sensations he’d never felt before gradually getting stronger, the strange new pleasure making it almost impossible to think. Soon, he felt a strange kind of ‘pressure’ building in his lower body, making his dick twitch more and his body steadily tense up. The tentacle started moving a bit faster and squeezing a bit tighter, and the little boy’s loud, lewd moans and gasps filled the inside of the Giant Pink Like-Like as the sensations built up. His voice rose and tightened as it built up more and more, until suddenly it ‘burst’. Link cried out in a high, loud voice as hot, intense pleasure surged through his dick and his hips, making his little body buck and twitch in time with the spurts of his first ever ejaculation. The onahole tentacle rhythmically contracted around his twitching dick, helping to squeeze cum out of it.

 

The pleasure gradually subsided, and the tentacle stopped moving. Link was panting softly, his cute little tongue hanging out a bit, his eyes half-open and glazed over, cheeks flushed. His little body felt warm all over, still trembling slightly, as ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure echoed through him. He squeaked and twitched a little as the tentacle slowly slid off of and away from his dick, that last bit of stimulation sending a last little shiver up his spine.

 

Link then felt a ‘pulse’ of strange magic in parts of his body, feeling a bit warmer and more sensitive. Then, two tentacles began to rub at his pointy ears, and he let out a squeaky moan as he was caught off-guard by the sudden, unexpected pleasure. The few times Saria or someone else had playfully rubbed at his ears it had felt kinda nice, but this was on a whole other level, like their sensitivity had been turned way up. Then, two more tentacles started rubbing at his nipples, and he let out a squeaky gasp as this formed another new pleasure. ‘Mouths’ at the slender tentacles’ tips latched onto the nubs, starting to lightly squeeze and suck while feeling like tiny tongues were licking all over them. The strange, tingly, ticklish pleasure made him wriggle and gasp.

 

He let out a little squeal as a small tentacle pushed into his belly-button, wiggling & licking around inside, revealing that part of him had also been magically sensitized, creating a weird pleasure that spread through his tummy. Then, more of the slender, warm, wet little tentacles started rubbing and coiling all around, over, and between his cute little toes, making the young boy wriggle and stiffen as it felt both ticklish and surprising pleasure. Lastly, another tentacle began very gently caressing and fondling his balls, making him squeak and twitch and let out high, shuddering gasps & moans. The numerous tentacles continued to gently caress him at various sensitive points, soon drawing soft squeaky moans from his young throat, his little body feeling so warm, his dick quickly hardening again.

 

Eventually, all those tentacles pulled away, leaving the restrained boy panting softly from arousal, his face flushed from pleasure and embarrassed shame. The tentacles restraining his lower body sprang into motion, opening and lifting his legs until they formed a sort of ‘M’ shape, his privates and backside exposed and vulnerable. Then, he felt a strange magic ‘tingle’ in his butt and lower belly, lasting only an instant. A couple seconds later, he gasped and stiffened as he felt something hot and wet touch against his anus. And then, the slick new tentacle started slowly pushing up & in.

 

Link let out a surprised little rising squeal, a twitching shudder running through his little body firmly restrained by the other tentacles, as the warm, slick tentacle gently pried his anus open and pushed its way inside, slowly sliding/rubbing inwards through his sphincter and the soft, sensitive flesh within. The little boy let out squeaky gasps and high, confused-sounding moans, as he experienced the surprisingly intense new sensations; it wasn’t painful at all, but it felt so _weird_ – the feeling of heat and pressure, of his anus and insides being gently stretched open and rubbed inwards, the potent “foreign-body” sensation, the feeling of ‘fullness’ and of spreading tingly heat…

 

The tentacle stopped once it was a few inches in, holding position for now. Link trembled slightly, letting out sharp panting breaths and little shuddering moans; the feeling of the warm, slick tentacle in his butt, stretching and ‘filling’ him, sent little shivers through his restrained hips and made his head a bit ‘foggy’. It wasn’t painful at all, though the sensations were still really strong, and really strange…

 

Then, the tentacle started slowly pulling out, and Link let out a squeaking, shuddering sound from the feeling of outward movement, of his anus & insides being ‘pulled’ slightly. It stopped once just the tip was still inside him, then started slowly moving in and out of him. Link let out cute little high moans and squeaking gasps as the gentle movement sent strange feelings echoing through his body; his toes curled every time the tentacle pulled back, and his back arched a little every time it thrusted back in. His little body started moving in ways it had never moved before, his face flushed as he continued to let out gasps and squeaks.

 

The tentacle started going faster and deeper, making Link’s gasps and moans become louder. Soon, his body and mind recognized the new sensations as a strange and potent new form of pleasure, and his somewhat feminine moans gained a slight ‘sweetness’ to them, his little hips twitching as the sensations washed over him. …And then, the tentacle went a little deeper and changed its angle, and Link let out a surprised squealing moan as he was introduced to prostate stimulation for the first time. It kept rubbing against that spot every time it thrusted in, and Link twitched and gasped and moaned as the strange, scary new pleasure reverberated through his butt and his lower belly, making his head feel a little funny, his thoughts going fuzzy.

 

As the tentacle kept going, soon Link could feel something building up, the pressure/pleasure accumulating in his butt and in that “special spot” inside his belly, as well as something like heat being pushed into his dick from behind & inside. Every time the tentacle thrusted into him, rubbed against that spot, the feeling grew and grew, making his little body tense & tighten, his voice climbing. It felt like it was something big, something a little scary, but there was no stopping it. It was like something was going to burst…

 

Little Link cried out in a loud, high, rather girlish moan as he experienced his first anal/prostate-focused orgasm, his hips bucking and twitching in the tentacles’ grip as the hot, deep pleasure surged through his lower body, from his anus to his prostate that the inner tentacle was still rubbing and pressing against in time with the waves of pleasure, his dick spurting out forceful shots of cum. His glazed-over eyes rolled back a little, his tongue hanging out as he let out loud, lewd moans and gasps and squeaks, his mind gone white from pleasure.

 

Link’s gasps and moans steadily softened as his orgasm ebbed away, leaving him trembling in the tentacles’ grip, feeling warm all over, echoes of pleasure reverberating through him. He’d had no idea it was possible to feel such things, such powerful and deep sensations… The tentacle in his butt slowly pulled out, stopping with just the tip inside him, holding position but not wiggling around to stimulate him further. The feeling of it staying inside him made him blush and let out a soft, whining moan.

 

Then, Link let out a startled moan as another ‘onahole’-type tentacle took hold of his penis, enveloping it in hot, wet, soft, tight flesh. Next, some of the earlier tentacles returning, beginning to caress and stimulate his magically-sensitized ears and toes, slowly wiggle around in his belly-button, rub and lightly suckle on his nipples, and gently fondle his balls, the various stimulations making him gasp and wriggle. Then, the tentacle in his anus pulled out, and was immediately replaced by one very-slightly bigger around; the little boy let out a high, shivering moan as it pushed deep into him, ‘resting’ against his prostate.

 

And then, deep inside the thing engulfing his dick, Link felt something touch against the very tip of his penis. A second later, he let out a surprised, squeaking gasp as a very thin, slick wet tentacle pushed against and then through the little opening, slowly penetrating his urethra. It was yet another sensation unlike anything he’d ever felt before; surprisingly, there was no pain at all, but it was still an overpowering feeling – a warm, wet little thing slowly pushing further into his dick, sliding through the ultra-sensitive inner flesh, giving his penis a bizarre feeling of fullness to go with the similar feeling in his butt. It finally stopped once the tip of the tentacle reached the inside ‘base’ of his penis, almost inside his hips, and the little boy let out soft, panting breaths and pitiful little squeaking moans from all this stimulation.

 

Then, the tentacle in his ass started moving, thrusting in & out of him while rubbing against his prostate. A half-second later, the onahole-form tentacle enveloping his dick started squeezing and stroking it, while the slender tentacle _in_ his penis moved in  & out; the timing of the various tentacles was that the penis-engulfing tentacle stroked down simultaneous with the anal tentacle’s withdrawal, the anal tentacle’s inward thrusts were simultaneous with the urethral one’s, the mouth-like ones pleasuring his nipples worked in time with the onahole-form tentacle, the tentacle delicately fondling and rubbing and lightly kneading his balls worked in time with the anal tentacle, and the ones working on his ears, toes, and belly-button went at their own independent paces.

 

Link’s voice came out in loud, high, rather feminine, almost frantic-sounding moans and squeaking gasps and squeals, as numerous intense sensations hit all over his little body, especially his lower torso. The big, hot, hard tentacle moving in & out of his ass, stretching him open, its slick wetness letting it move smoothly in & out, rubbing against his “special spot”, the hot, wet, amazingly soft & tight flesh squeezing and stroking his dick, the little tentacle moving in his urethra to create a bizarre, powerful, and kinda scary new pleasure… His whole body felt hot and sensitive, it was almost impossible to think, he felt totally helpless and still had barely, if any, idea of what was going on, what was happening to him…

 

It wasn’t long at all before Link felt the hot ‘pressure’ building in his body, especially in his crotch, butt, and inside his lower belly, being further strengthened by each movement of the tentacles stimulating his ass, prostate, penis, and urethra. He felt it building up, nearing a big release… and then magic took hold of him, holding him back at the brink of climax but not letting it through; in addition, the urethral tentacle went particularly deep, feeling like it shoved the slowly-rising semen back in almost. Link squealed, as all the various stimulations kept going while he was magically prevented from cumming, the ‘pressure’ continuing to build up even further.

 

Over the next couple minutes, the various stimulations continued, and the held-back climax continued to grow. Soon his whole body was stiffened and twitching, the desperate instinctive need for release overwhelming him, leaving him on the brink of crying and begging for whatever-was-coming to happen. All the various tentacles sped up a little, and he ‘felt’ as the magic keeping him from cumming was gradually loosened and unraveled, making the building feelings come closer and ‘sharper’, while the tentacle thrusting in & out of his urethra, gradually made its thrusts shallower, and the tentacle in his ass felt like it was twitching and swelling up a little while thrusting a little bit deeper into him. The little boy’s voice climbed to the point of strangled squeaks, his back arched, as it felt like he was about to explode…

 

The magic finally came away, letting the built-up ‘pressure’ free, and little Link screamed out as indescribably immense pleasure exploded throughout his entire body. His dick twitched and jumped inside the rhythmically-squeezing onahole-type tentacle, extra-thick semen spurting out in extra-long and forceful spurts, the pleasure almost painful in its intensity. Tingly hot pleasure surged through his ears, breasts, belly-button, and toes as the tentacles there continued to stimulate those parts. Intense pleasure surged through his anus & insides, through and out from his prostate. And, through it all, despite his mind gone white and pink from the sensations, he could feel that the tentacle in his ass letting out spurt after long, forceful spurt of something hot and thick and gooey deep inside of him, the feel of it covering his insides and steadily filling his bowels sending shivers through him.

 

Eventually, Link’s massive climax came to an end, his little body twitching all over, eyes rolled back, his tongue hanging out as his cute little voice came out in weak, wavering moans and gasps and squeaks, his entire body feeling hot and tingly. However, the tentacle in his ass was still going, holding deep inside and filling him with more and more of the thick, hot substance, little shivers still running through him from the sensations of it. He let out a soft whining moan as it provided further stimulation to his tired little body, feeling the steadily-increasing fullness and warmth inside of him. It kept coming, and coming…

 

When it finally stopped, Link let out a soft whining moan. His bowels were so full of the thick, hot, gooey substance that his belly was slightly but visibly bulging. It was a vaguely, slightly uncomfortable feeling, but at the same time the warmth suffused throughout his belly was kinda pleasant. He twitched a little as the tentacle slowly withdrew from his anus, but as it did it cast a special barrier-spell inside him that kept anything from leaking out of him, making sure it all stayed inside. A few more tentacles, dry but soft and smooth and warm, came in and rested atop his slightly-distended belly, slowly and softly rubbing, and the young boy let out a soft humming moan at the gentle touch. Then, another ‘feeder’ tentacle pushed its way between his lips, and he was soon forced to gulp down a thick, warm, sweet substance, gradually filling his tummy.

 

Over the next half-hour or so (not that poor Link had any sense of how much time was passing inside this thing), the various tentacles tended to and massaged and restrained Link, keeping him immobile but relaxed and as comfortable as they could make him. During this time, however, the bulging of his belly gradually grew a little, and starting about halfway through he occasionally let out soft squeaks as he almost thought he felt something move a little…

 

Finally, the tentacles holding him moved him around a little, maneuvering him into a sort of squatting position, two larger tentacles supporting his bare butt while spreading the cheeks open a little more, to leave his anus as exposed as possible. The young boy didn’t have much time to feel embarrassed over his position before he let out a startled squeak as things started happening; his body felt flushed and sensitive again, and then he felt as slow, rhythmic contractions started running through his bowels, making him pant and gasp as each one sent a pulse of deep pleasure through him. He let out a squeaky moan as he felt something moving inside him, moving downwards in time with the contractions, a feeling like he was about to poop combining with the sensation of something warm and slimy-wet moving down through his insides, stretching open and rubbing through his now-sensitized inner flesh, the various sensations building.

 

As the strange thing neared its goal, Link squealed as his prostate was suddenly, intensely stimulated from within while his rectum & anus distended as the hot, slimy-wet thing slowly pushed its way out. The young boy cried out in a high, sweet voice as he experienced a fairly powerful anal-rectal & prostate orgasm, while the tiny baby Pink Like-Like smoothly squeezed and squished its way out of him, finally popping free to drop into a waiting ‘cradle’-shaped tentacle below.

 

Even before the first newborn Pink Like-Like was out, the contractions and deep pleasure that signaled the next one approaching were hitting Link. Soon, he cried out again as he birthed a second one, another anal/prostate orgasm making his little body buck and twitch in the tentacles’ grasp, especially as it was simultaneous with feeling the third one on its way down. Link was held in place, twitching and moaning and crying out, as he continued to birth one Pink Like-Like after another, each one sending yet another climax through him. He was in no condition to keep count of them, his mind gone virtually blank from pleasure.

 

Finally, after giving ‘birth’ to over a dozen baby Pink Like-Likes, Link was empty. He trembled and twitched, moaning weakly, as he felt a relatively dry tentacle softly wipe sweat from his forehead in an unexpectedly gentle and soothing, caring gesture. Then, he felt himself being moved around again, turned upside-down, and then being slowly pushed headfirst through a ‘tunnel’ of warm, moist, soft, tight flesh. Soon, the crown of his head felt the cool open air of the forest, and then the rest of his little body was slowly pushed out of the Giant Pink Like-Like, as if the creature was giving birth to _him_ now.

 

The little boy flopped limply to the forest floor, his naked little body twitching and trembling all over as he gasped for breath. On contact with the air outside the Pink Like-Like, most of the various moistures on his bare body quickly evaporated, though some was partially-magically absorbed, leaving his already-youthful skin as smooth and soft as a baby’s. Another unexpected event then took place, as the Giant Pink Like-Like took a protective position over the exhausted, incapacitated boy, guarding and watching over him until he had eventually regained enough strength to move under his own power.

 

After nearly an hour, with the strange huge creature docilely watching over and protecting him, Link slowly struggled up onto shaking hands & knees, and then the Like-Like allowed him to use it to brace himself as he got up on his feet. He clumsily, haphazardly put most of his clothes back on and grabbed his gear, though his body still felt warm and sensitive and weak all over, the memory of the amazing pleasure still echoing through his body and mind. He began to stagger his way out of the forest, occasionally looking back at the creature that had done so many strange and scary and incredible things to him, as it silently watched him leave as if making sure he got out okay…

 

\----

 

When he got back to Kokiri Village just after sundown, Link had bashfully reported that the source of the strange sightings was not a threat, and then returned to his home and flopped into bed. His little body was still warm inside & out, and more than once his own hands would shyly roam over parts of himself, rubbing at his belly or his chest or his butt… He’d never imagined any of those sensations before, or that such a creature could exist… He blushed brightly whenever he thought about it.

 

…Maybe… he’d go back to it sometime… and let it do all those amazing feel-good things to him again…

 

\----

 

Wandering through the Lost Woods, the Kokiri girl known as Saria took a deep, slow breath of the cool forest air. She wondered just what it was that Link had found? She knew him well enough to tell that he’d seemed kind of… flustered…

 

As she sat down on a tree stump and let her mind wander for a few minutes, Saria was brought back to reality as she heard a strange sound from behind her. She turned around, and her vision was filled with something big and pink…

 

- **END** -


End file.
